Ire
by SetFireToEverybody
Summary: Dance Central. Fighting with Rasa isn't easy unless you instigate. For GlitchLoveItOrLeaveIt c: Rated M for implied... things. Sorry if it's not that great, I'm not a huge fan of Rasa.


_For GlitchLoveItOrLeaveIt. The first precious baby to request a story._

Arguing with Rasa wasn't easy.

The easy part was being the instigator, picking the fight with him.

With a few words in a snappy tone I could get him spinning out of his office chair and up in my face in a matter of seconds.

Today wasn't any different.

I was standing with Lima, registering some stats into the computer for later work.

Rasa was sitting beside me, his fingers making the keys on the keyboard click and clack while he watched a slue of numbers and letters appear on a screen.

All in a day's work.

I can't quite remember what was said to set him off, probably something about the fact that I didn't think he was typing fast enough nor did I think that he entered the correct statistics.

All I know is that I said it and Rasa turned to look at me, the fire in his emerald eyes nearly piercing.

"You always want to start something, don't you?"

His voice was so condescending it could make me wince and snarl at him.

He gave me one last hard look before spinning back around in his chair.

"You're such a little bitch," I groaned under my breath, continuing to enter the same codes over and over.

Rasa didn't need any of my shit on this go around apparently, so he stood up quickly.

His chair went zooming off behind him, and I was debating doing the same thing but I realized that I wasn't such a hot head nor did I want to make a fool of myself.

"You start a fight with me every day! What the hell is your issue?! It's like I'm always doing something wrong! Keep it up, I'll have you fired!"

He spat at me, wagging a finger in my face like I was a puppy who'd done wrong.

"I'm so glad you're leaving on a company trip tomorrow." I said, making a feigned sad face for a moment and resting my hand on my chest before that 'sad' face twisted into a smirk.

As if he thought for a moment that he could get under my skin.

I don't think so.

Rasa rolled his eyes, spun on his heels, and stormed out.

Lima folded her arms tightly to her chest and made an angry face, only for me to shoot back a childish eye-roll.

"I'm not the one at fault! He was doing it wrong!" I yelped.

Lima could only walk off and shake her head.

Today's work was done.

The next day was when I knew Rasa would be leaving.

I had to work in my actual office today, which meant some serious business as well as no Rasa-like interruptions.

I was in charge of his work while he was gone, and the second that his transcripts were faxed in I started re-typing them.

Wrong, wrong, wrong, his work was all wrong!

What the hell possessed him to do his work like this and why wasn't it even finished?

Damn hunt and peck typers.

I let out a deep sigh and rubbed my temples after only minutes of work, this was already hell.

I heard my office door open then a sharp knocking on the door.

Someone was sliding through and knocking already, showing that this someone needed to get in an important word with me.

"Hey," Rasa said, his voice already apologetic.

I didn't look up, I didn't open my eyes.

Instead I grumbled: "What?"

Rasa swallowed hard and pulled at his tie a bit as if this whole confrontation was awkward.

It kind of was, to be honest.

"I uh, I'm sorry. About yesterday."

He stated, only for me to finally look up.

My face read bored as well as confusion.

Even though I mostly thought of myself as the one who was right, I probably should have been the one apologizing.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked in a bored manner.

"Because I wanted it off my chest." Rasa's eyes were sympathetic and maybe he meant that apology.

He was slowly leaning in, and I didn't notice until the last second.

Until he was almost kissing me, in fact.

I jerked back in less than a second, pushing my office chair back and jumping up.

I turned away with pink cheeks and pointed at the door, and when Rasa didn't go I decided to.

My heels clicked against the tile as I passed him, and I could see his facial features slumping.

Defeated, he appeared defeated.

I walked over to the door and almost whung it open, but I stopped and stared.

My own eyes were staring back at me in the silver shining doorknob.

I blinked once, twice, three times.

I peered over my shoulder to see the same defeated looking Rasa that I did only moments ago.

I raised my hand to the doorknob before grabbing the lock and turning it slowly.

_Click._

That soft click made Rasa look up in confusion and turn to look at me.

I turned around, a smirk tugging at my lips.

Rasa's eyebrows knit together and his stared, his emerald orbs swirling with confusion.

I walked over to him in less than a second, snatching up his tie and bringing him to eye level with me.

I don't know what it was about the look we exchanged, but it brought on exactly what the both of us were looking for.

Sex.

Sorry to be blunt, but that's life.

Rasa gripped my waist with firm hands, walking me backwards and to my desk before sitting me up on it.

I slung my left arm over his shoulders while he pressed quick kisses to my neck.

His hands were undoing the buttons on my shirt so rapidly that I could have sworn I saw a few hit the floor.

Who would be surprised if they did anyways?

Well, probably the individual that would find said buttons on the floor.

Rasa wasted no time with the petty fabric, tearing it off in seconds to reveal more skin.

I undid his tie with my right hand, throwing it down onto the pile of scattered clothes in the floor.

I used the one free hand I still had to undo his suit jacket, removing it with my left hand while I tore through his undershirt with my right.

Multitasking is good for something or another, remember that kids.

Next thing I knew, we were fighting with each other to strip each other from the waist down.

I was pulling everything down on him while he was struggling with the hooks on my bra.

Once both of our very small predicaments were resolved, the action was there again.

We were both naked and standing in front of each other.

Rather; he was standing in front of me while I gingerly had a seat on my desk.

"Doesn't your flight leave soon?" I asked as if I could start an argument now.

"Don't you need to shut up so that we can get through this?"

Dominant, oo.

He was one of _those _guys.

"Yes sir," I said, considering now he truly had my attention for the first time ever.

My lips pursed together thinking about the fact that he just got away with saying something rude; and I didn't say anything back.

It wasn't long before I felt his warm, pleading lips on mine and forcing mine to move in sync with his.

His hand slid between my knees and he carefully spread my legs, only for my face to flush.

His hand ran up my thigh, sending shivers up and down my spine when-

"I don't have a…um," Rasa started sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes.

"I do." I explained, flinging a desk drawer open and holding a condom out.

"Why are those in your desk drawer?"

"Do you wanna get laid or not? Because we just wasted a lot of time getting naked."

Rasa blinked before opening the condom with his teeth, tossing the wrapping on the floor and sliding it on without any questions asked.

One hand went to my hip and the other was by my head, practically nailing me to the wall.

I couldn't move and Rasa wasn't going to let me.

He spread my legs wider, only for me to sling them around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He pressed into me, both of us eliciting low noises from the backs of our throats.

"We don't need anyone listening, so hold your tongue." Rasa warned, and I replied with a quick nod.

His hips started rocking slowly, and I let out a deep sigh and let my eyes flutter closed.

We kept it gentle for a while, kept it quiet.

Soon after, it got faster and rougher and there had to be a certain strength to keep us both quiet.

Towards the end, we both made strangled noises and he pulled out, tossing the condom while I fitted my clothes back on.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" I asked.

"Of course, but I should probably put on clothes first."


End file.
